Loss of a Friend, Loss of a Life
by tbrown92
Summary: One wrong turn, One wrong decision. Well maybe it was several... It's funny how life takes a nasty turn.. Just an ominous One Shot thing I needed to write. Enjoy!


One wrong turn, One wrong decision. Well maybe it was several... It's funny how life takes a nasty turn.

Twister walked the beach with a large bottle in his hand, three quarters empty. The sickeningly sharp whiskey burned every inch down his stomach before collecting into a large burning ball of despair in his stomach before shooting up to his head with every sip. He hated the taste. The feel. But it was the only way he could mentally forget the events that went on about two hours ago. Even with it, The scene kept playing in his mind. Entertaining his thoughts with close memories of diminished trust and growing feelings of betrayal from Otto Rocket. His best bro.. at least he was until Otto declared that he didn't want anything else to do with him before disappearing without a second glance.

"I hate you." Twister muttered to himself as he unsteadily hopped onto one foot and kicked the arising tide with his other. "Yooou really don't _deserve anything_ good in life.. piece of no good.._umph!_-" He fell backwards into the sand and the only thing he was worried about was the splash of whiskey that had been soaked up by the sand and washed away by the tide a second after. He stared at the ocean as he downed another terrible mouthful of jack. He sneered at the water as the alcohol burned his esophagus. The stuff was vile but the taste only lasted for ten seconds tops. He wasn't sure why he chose this stuff really. It was the first thing he saw. The fact that he hadn't ate at all today. Even after Reggie Rocket took him to his favorite pizza joint that was located on the outskirts of Ocean Shores. He didn't deserve to eat. Food was above him as he felt lower then low with the burn of Otto's words searing through his already damaged soul. Reggie asked and asked him to share the pepperoni pizza with her. He appreciated her efforts but he was just stinging in his seeping negative emotions. She came as soon as she heard Otto rant about Twister but she too disappeared from his life that afternoon. The event that broke the straw wasn't what mattered. It was the fact that Twister had been non-responsive for the past year and a half and his friendships were all disappearing before his eyes and he couldn't keep up with it. After his parents divorce, He was just over it. He lost hope and he didn't care. Lars took it better then him. Living his own life as he had been for five years already. Twister had just gone off on his own last year. He had a job as an editor for a news station but he quit due to underpay for two years straight. Now he was just another cashier in just another convenience store on the highway, putting in enough time just to get by. He hated his life. He was suppose to be a producer by now but here he was glaring at the innocent ocean crashing into his left foot. He sun started to set and he felt complete disdain towards that as well. How dare you look so beautiful. Those colors don't exist. All that he could feel was black and gray. Twister stood himself on his knees. Everyone hated him. Raymundo.. Reggie.. Otto.. Lars already hated him from the time Twister turned twenty years old, He told him that before he left their parent's house where Twister held his party.

"You are totally worthless... Lame-o." Lars sneered at Twister before exiting the front door. He meant it. Who knows what his problem was. He never did anything to Lars... Recently.. He just shrugged it off... until now.

"Yeah, Fuck you too bro.." Twister remembered saying before the door closed behind Lars, Disappearing from his life forever. The sound of the door slamming echoed in his head as he closed his eyes at the sight of the now full sunset. He saw the colors glow behind his eyelids. How dare you look so warm and comforting. The world is a dark and cold place. When the sky went black.. so did his world. He lifted the bottle to his lips only to pour a small amount of the contents into his mouth.

"Great. _Empty_." Twister said as he flipped the bottle upside down to release a lowly single drop from the neck of the bottle. His head lolled to the side as he watched it fall in slow motion only to drop face down into the sand a second later. He didn't move when he felt the cold sensation of ocean water lick the top of his head. He just watch flashes of memories run through his mind. The golden years. He was happy.. What happened?.. How dare you make me remember... The world is full of hurt and malicious people.. and he was one of them.


End file.
